The present invention relates to waste treatment systems and especially those waste treatment systems which are packaged on containerized units.
In the treatment of waste, there is often utilized a containerized or packed unit treatment plant which treats received waste product on an intermittent flow basis such as from a home or small structure or building. In the home building industry, for example, there is often utilized a buried, subsoil sewage treatment plant which can be used to primitively and primarily treat waste products. Such sewage treatment devices usually receive flow intermittently and must treat the flow in order to meet ecological and building standards. Oftentimes the unit is merely a holding or "septic" tank that removes settleable solids from a waste water stream. It is desirable that waste be treated such as as sewage in an economical way utilizing as little energy as possible and as few moving parts as possible. It is desirable that a minimum of sludge removal would be required since sludge disposal presents an extra problem. Further, the accumulation of sludge within the unit produces an undesirable, possibly corrosive attack on the unit itself. An accumulation of sludge within the unit further results in a deterioration of the treatment process.
It would be desirable that a waste water treatment apparatus produce a total homogenation of the fluids received from the waste stream in order that they be properly bio-degraded. Waste entering the unit would normally be heterogeneous in nature, containing solid waste material as well as some liquid material. A breakup of this material is necessary in order that it be treated properly.
In aerated treatment systems, a problem is faced in that a clogging of the aeration assembly which provides bubbles to the unit will cause a degeneration of the treatment process or in fact a total stoppage of air flow to the vessel, transferring the process from aerobic to anaerobic, thus removing any treatment capability. It would be desirable that the aeration unit or air diffuser be positioned to reduce or prevent clogging by solid material which may enter the unit.